


МАЛФОЙ: ПРОФОРИЕНТАЦИЯ

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Пирожки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, пирожки, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: У каждой профессии запах особый, какая из них пахнет Драко Малфоем?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Пирожки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	МАЛФОЙ: ПРОФОРИЕНТАЦИЯ

малфой сантехником нанялся  
меняет трубы фильтры кран  
и разводным ключом тяжелым  
он неугодных бьет людей

малфой вдруг стал дизайнер мантий  
отличнейший карьерный рост  
и можно поттера по дружбе  
иголкой в попу уколоть

малфой у поттера дворецкий  
не всяким кричерам чета  
гоняет строго недостойных  
и говорит овсянка сэр

малфой узнал что путь врачебный  
тернист упорот и велик  
опасностей и странных писек  
стезя уролога полна

малфой мороженщик от бога  
ассортимента адмирал  
малфоя любят дети звери  
и поттер но по выходным

малфой у поттера садовник  
но это очень хитрый план  
как стукнуть поттера лопатой  
и изнасиловать в кустах 

очень приятно я властитель  
чего что за тупой вопрос  
конечно мира кстати поттер  
нам дома срочно нужен трон

малфой теперь библиотекарь  
он в старых книгах знает толк  
вот только наниматель бесит  
но это ж поттер он привык

по зову сердца поттер милый  
я предлагаю тебе пост  
телохранителя чтоб ночью  
меня в постели охранял

давай же трахаться почаще  
кричал на поттера малфой  
а снейп прошел не глядя мимо  
но к Люпину таки свернул

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
